


Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man

by Mooresomore



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M, One spell that could be considered non-con if you squint hard enough, Other: See Story Notes, Porn With Very Little Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooresomore/pseuds/Mooresomore
Summary: “You love it.” Mat smiled when they broke apart.“I do,” Tito agreed. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, eh?”“Ooh, talk dirty to me.” Mat teased, laughing as Tito smacked his ass. “Hey!” Mat laughed.(aka: Future fic, where Mat and Tito bring something *new* into the relationship)





	Lick up your thigh then call me the Pac Man

**Author's Note:**

> (See the end of the work for more notes/warnings)
> 
> If you know/are anyone in this fic, turn back now. Please. Completely made up!!
> 
> Disclaimer: This is complete and total FICTION. That means it never happened and is completely untrue. In fact, this is so far from the truth that it isn’t even in the same country as the truth. I don’t own anybody, and I make no money off of this. I am not in any way implying said characters’ sexual identities. All knowledge of these people are from public information. All thoughts are my own.
> 
> Unbeata'd, so all mistakes are mine and mine alone
> 
> Title taken from Ludacris' "What's Your Fantasy" 
> 
> For failurebydesign. Happy Birthday!!! :)

“Daddy, how did you get so good at braiding hair?” Mikayla asked Tito as he made the fishbone braid in her hair.

 

Tito looked over towards Mat, who was working on Aiden’s tie. “Your papa used to have longer hair, and I used to practice on him.”

 

“Telling stories again, are we?” Mat asked, coming over to the two of them. After Tito put the finishing touches on the braid and secured it, Mat straightened out Tito’s shirt. “You look nice.”

 

“So do you.” Tito said, smoothing out Mat’s hair. “Mikayla asked how I knew to braid hair so well; I told her I used to practice on you.”

 

“Oh,” Mat said. When he noticed Mikayla and Aiden were no longer paying attention, he whispered, “I can’t wait to drop them off with my parents and bring you back home so you can fuck my brains out.”

 

Tito shifted and said, “Yeah.” He loved how after all these years (and two kids), Mat saying something like that could still have an effect on him.

 

“Come on kiddos, let’s go. We’ll go see Aunt Amanda first, and then you’re spending the night with Pop Pop and Mee Maw,” Mat said.

 

“Yeah!” Aiden and Mikayla sprinted for the car. Tito and Mat chuckled. How the kids had so much energy was beyond them.

 

“I love that our families could all get together at once this time,” Tito said, “Not that I don’t like taking two vacations, it’s just…”

 

“Hard with them?” Mat pointed towards the kids. “I know. And me too.”

 

“Why did Aiden insist on getting dressed up?” Tito asked.

 

“Said he had to practice for ‘game day’ trips,” Mat chuckled.

 

Tito laughed. “I think we still have a couple more years, but more power to him.” Tito threw Mat the keys. “You drive.”

 

“Ok,” Mat reached for Tito’s hand and gave it a kiss. “You know, your driving isn’t that bad.”

 

“Says the man who grips the armrest so hard he leaves marks.” Tito laughed. “I love you. Let’s go before they start honking the horn.”

 

“Wise choice. Love you too.”

 

The kids loved hanging out with Aunt Amanda (Tito’s sister), and then it was of to the place their families had rented for the weekend. Mat and Tito stayed until after dinner, and made sure the kids were on their way to bed before leaving.

 

“Go,” Mat’s mom all but showed them out the door. “We’ll call you if we need you.”

 

“Are you…” Mat started to ask, only to stop when his mom fixed him with one of her looks. “Yes mom.”

 

“Thanks,” Tito said.

 

“Go.” She ushered them off.

 

It was a mostly silent car ride home; as soon as they made it through the front door, Mat was pinning Tito against it.

 

“Oh,” Tito said, letting his head loll back against the door as Mat kissed him; Mat moved his mouth to the hollow of Tito’s neck and bit down- there was definitely going to be a mark there tomorrow.

 

Tito held Mat in place when Mat tried to move. “We got all night Mat. No rush.”

 

“Whatever you say Beauvis.” Mat said, just to get Tito to laugh.

 

“Really?!” Tito said, smile wide. He used the distraction to flip them around, so Mat was now pinned up against the door. Tito got his hands under Mat’s shirt as he kissed him.

 

“You love it.” Mat smiled when they broke apart.

 

“I do,” Tito agreed. “Let’s take this to the bedroom, eh?”

 

“Ooh, talk dirty to me.” Mat teased, laughing as Tito smacked his ass. “Hey!” Mat laughed.

 

Once they made it to the bedroom, Mat fell back on the bed; Tito landed on top of Mat and picked up where he’d left off. This time, he got Mat’s shirt off and went to leaving his own bite mark on Mat- this one was right above Mat’s heart.

 

“Aww,” Mat smiled. “Love you too babe.” Whatever Mat was going to say next was cut off by Tito taking Mat’s nipple into his mouth and sucking lightly. “Fuck!”

 

“Later,” Tito grinned, pulling back and grabbing the things he’d need. He used the opportunity to get his own clothes off, and get Mat’s pants off as well.

 

Tito leaned back over Mat and slotted their bodies together, grinning as Mat let out another curse. “Don’t hold back babe,” Tito said, rocking their hips together.

 

“Shit, Tito!” Mat gasped out.

 

“I got you babe,” Tito said, sliding down and taking Mat’s dick into his mouth.

 

Mat’s hands quickly made their way into Tito’s hair, tugging on it and directing Tito were to go. Finally, Tito pulled Mat’s hand out of his hair. “Roll over.”

 

“What?” Mat asked.

 

“Roll over.” Tito said again. This time, Mat complied. Tito placed kisses down Mat’s back until he reached the small of Mat’s back.

 

Tito spread Mat’s cheeks and started to lick. Mat tensed at first; they hadn’t  done this before.

 

“Relax, I got ya,” Tito said. “If you’re ok,” he quickly added.

 

“Yeah. Feels strange,” Mat admitted.

 

“I’ll make it good,” Tito promised.

 

“Ok.” Mat let himself sink back into the bed and let Tito get back to work. He had to admit, it actually felt kind of good, once Tito got going. It was a different kind of prep than Mat was used to, but when Tito got a finger inside as well, Mat was definitely on board.

 

“Fuck me. Please.” Mat begged.

 

“Working on it.” Tito said, getting himself ready. “Patience.”

 

Tito slowly slid in; once he was sure Mat was ready, he picked up the pace a little bit. When Mat started grinding back on him, Tito sped up even more.

 

“Shit, fuck, Tito.” Mat gasped out, hands on the bed.

 

“Mat.” Tito said, shoving in particularly hard. They both let out a moan at that one.

 

“Can I?” Mat asked.

 

“Yes, please.” Tito said, picking up the pace. Mat got his hand on his dick, and came pretty quickly; Tito wasn’t too far behind Mat.

 

“Wow.” Mat said as Tito gently pulled out.

 

“Yeah,” Tito said. “I forgot what ‘not interrupted by screaming kids’ feels like.” He smiled.

 

“Me too,” Mat agreed. “I thought we were gonna take it slow,” he teased.

 

“What can I say? I missed getting to do that,” Tito laughed. “We still have all night. Nap and round two?”

 

“Sounds good to me.”   
  


They napped a little longer than they intended to, but when they woke up, Mat dragged them to the shower, where they made out for quite a bit (until the water cooled down) and then went back to the bed for round two.   
  


After another nap, they got up. Mat decided it was time to give Tito the “surprise” he’d been working on.   
  


“Can I help with dinner?” Tito asked, coming down to find Mat over the stove stirring something in a pot.   
  


“Nah, I got it, but thanks,” Mat said. “You could set the table though. If you want.”   
  


“Ok. Tito set the table (they both laughed as Tito placed four plates on the table, out of habit; he put the extra two away and then grabbed the bottle of wine that had been in the fridge for the last couple of months. Tito found the wine glasses Mat’s sister had made for them at their wedding (they had “Mr.” written on them; Tito’s was in orange, and Mat’s was in blue) and poured them each a glass.   
  


“You want me to turn out the lights and light some candles? Tito teased, laughing as Mat pulled a face and tried to throw an asparagus stalk at Tito. “What? We haven’t had a romantic dinner in a long time. Or a kid-free one either,” Tito chuckled.   
  


“Fine,” Mat smiled. “Alright, yes, you can light candles.”   
  


“Ok.” Tito did that as Mat brought the food over to the table. Tito shut off the kitchen light and sat down by Mat. “This is nice.”   
  


“Yes, it is,” Mat agreed. “We should do this more often.”   
  


“Ok, yeah, that would be nice,” Tito agreed. “Once a month, we have a dinner that’s just the two of us.”   
  


“Ok,” Mat agreed. He chewed on his bite of salmon and then spoke. “I know we’re not finished with dinner yet, but do you want dessert?”   
  


Tito laughed. “I think you know the answer to that.”   
  


“Thought I’d ask,” Mat laughed. “I’ll go get it out of the freezer. Be right back.” When Mat returned to the table, he had a frozen cheesecake with him.   
  


“Ooh!” Tito grinned.   
  


“I know,” Mat smiled. “Come on, finish your dinner before it gets cold.”   
  


“Yes dad.” Tito teased.   
  


“Love you too son.” Mat smarted back; they burst into laughter and finally finished their dinner.   
  


As they were eating the cheesecake, Mat said, “I have a question for you.”   
  


“Yes?” Tito asked.   
  


“Hang on, let me turn on the lights. Blow out the candles.”   
  


Once the lights were on, Mat came and sat back down by Tito. “I know we did everything backwards- kids before marriage and all- but, I’ve enjoyed every single minute of it. And I want a million more ‘forever’ days with you. Do you want to actually get married?”   
  


Tito blinked, trying to process what Mat was asking. “So, you want to get married?”   
  


“Yeah, if you do.”   
  


“I don’t need a piece of paper to tell me how I feel about you,” Tito said. As he watched Mat’s face fall a little, he added, “But, yeah, being stuck with you forever isn’t too bad of an idea. Yes, I will.”   
  


Mat jumped up and went to sit in Tito’s lap. “I love you,” he said, giving Tito a kiss.   
  


“Love you too,” Tito said. “Besides, it’s probably good to be an example for the kids, now that they’re getting older and will start asking questions.   
  


“True.” Mat agreed. “Can we go have ‘We just got engaged’ sex and figure everything out?”   
  


“Three rounds in one day? Are you trying to kill me?” Tito teased. “We’re not as young as we used to be, ya know.”   
  


“We got all day to recover, old man,” Mat laughed. “Besides, our parents won’t mind keeping the kids a little longer.”   
  


“Yeah, you’re right. Ok, yes, we can,” Tito smiled.   
  


“Good,” Mat said. “I’ll even ride you, so you don’t have to do all the work.”   
  


“Deal,” Tito said, letting Mat take his hand and kiss it before Mat dragged him to the bedroom.   
  


Mat was still pretty loose from the other two rounds, so it didn’t take a lot of prep work for him to be ready; Mat sucked Tito’s dick for a bit to get him ready, and then Mat was slowly sliding down onto Tito’s dick.   
  


Tito let out a moan as Mat slid all the way down; it was quickly turned into a gasp a Mat raised himself up and then came down quickly.   
  


Mat leaned down for a kiss, which changed the angle a bit. Tito rolled his hips up and met Mat halfway. That rhythm seemed to work best for the both of them, and it didn’t take long for them both to be on the edge.   
  


“Can I?” Mat asked, hand hovering over his dick.   
  


“Yes please,” Tito gasped out. “Fuck!”   
  


They both came not too long after that- Tito first, and Mat a few seconds later.   
  


As Mat slid off Tito, he said, “I love you so fucking much.”   
  


“Love you too,” Tito said. “Let’s get clean, and we can cuddle.”   
  


“So romantic.”   
  


“Hey, we’re gonna get married. It’s all about the romance now.” Tito burst into laughter.   
  


They were silent for a few minutes, and Tito thought Mat was asleep (but hadn’t gotten to the point where he snored yet) when Mat asked, “Tito?”   
  


“Yeah?”   
  


“That thing you did earlier? With your tongue? What was that?”   
  


Tito felt his cheeks heat up. “Um, it’s called rimming,” he said. “I saw it in this porn video the other day, and I thought we could see if it worked for us.”   
  


“When did you watch porn?” Mat asked, “And why didn’t you come talk to me if you felt the sex was boring?”   
  


“It’s not boring. I was just looking at adding something new,” Tito said. “And it was when Mikayla stayed at her friend’s house and you took Aiden camping in the backyard so he didn’t feel lonely.”   
  


“Oh,” Mat said.   
  


“Forget I tried it,” Tito said. “I should have talked to you first before bringing it up while we were having sex. I kind of left you no choice there.”   
  


Mat sighed and flipped on the light. Tito groaned- this meant a serious conversation was coming. Tito just wanted to sleep. “What if I said I liked it?” Mat’s voice was soft and quiet.   
  


“You… you’re not just saying that?” Tito asked.   
  


“No. It was weird, sure, but it was… it was a different sensation than I was used to.”   
  


“Oh,” Tito said. “Well, there’s lots more than what I did.”   
  


“Maybe we should watch a few porn videos?” Mat suggested. “So I can get a better idea, and you can explain things?”   
  


“Ok,” Tito agreed. “But only if you want to. Don’t think you have to do this because I want to.”

 

“I’ll watch some videos and make a decision,” Mat said. Tito nodded. “Why don’t you pull up the one you had the other day.”

 

Tito did, and they watched it; Tito explaining to Mat the different things and parts.

  
“Can we watch another one?” Mat asked.

 

“If you want.”

 

The one Mat picked went into more than Tito’s had; as they watched it, Tito didn’t miss the way Mat’s breathing hitched as the guy was being eaten out.

 

After it finished, Tito said, “Well, what do you think?”

 

“As if you can’t already tell,” Mat chuckled, pointing to his dick, which already hard again. “I think I want you to do it again, but this time, you can take as much time as you want.” Mat rolled over onto his stomach.

 

“What, now?” Tito asked. “Mat, it’s like…” He looked at the clock. “Midnight. We have to go pick up the kids in 8 hours.”

 

“Plenty of time,” Mat said, rolling back over and leaned up to kiss Tito. He also got his hand around Tito’s dick and squeezed lightly. “Besides, seems like you’re ready to go.”

 

“Oh, shush,” Tito said, nipping at Mat’s lower lip before rolling Mat over onto his stomach. “Stop me at any time.”

 

“I will,” Mat said.

 

“Mathew, I mean it.”

 

“I will,” Mat promised. That seemed to satisfy Tito, who started trailing kisses down Mat’s spine.

Tito made it to the small of Mat’s back, where he gave a couple light bites and then swirled his tongue lower. Tito stopped for a second. “You want to help or just lay there? Your call.”

 

Mat thought for a moment. “I can help. What do I need to do?”

 

“Reach back and spread your cheeks apart.”

 

“Ok,” Mat reached back and did as Tito instructed. “That good?”   
  


“Perfect. You’re doing so good babe,” Tito said. He placed one more kiss to the small of Mat’s back before dipping his head lower.   
  


Mat tensed when he felt the wetness of Tito’s tongue at his hole. Tito stopped and let Mat relax before he started swirling it around the edges, not pressing in.   
  


“Fuck!” Mat said. This felt so much different than anything they’d tired before. “I’m good,” he said when Tito stopped again.   
  


Tito kept going with the soft laps around the edge. Then he slid his tongue in a little and kept with the same rhythm, getting a hand on Mat’s hips to help hold him down when Mat tried to ride back onto Tito’s tongue.   
  


“Shit, need…” Mat gasped out. Tito first lightly nipped at the ring of muscle; Mat let out a moan so loud it would have woken up the neighbors (if they had any). Tito did that a few more times, before he inserted a finger in alongside his tongue.   
  


“Tito, fuck!” Mat said, again trying to ride Tito’s face; Tito used the hand on Mat’s hip to hold him in place.   
  


“I got you,” Tito said, adding a second finger. Tito used his fingers to spread Mat open, while his tongue fucked between them. After a couple minutes, Tito pulled back. “Up. On your knees.”   
  


Mat scrambled up to his knees. Tito got his hick lubed up and then slid his fingers out. He slid into Mat and set a fast and hard pace; Tito got his hand on Mat’s dick and jerked him off in record time. Tito wasn’t too far behind.   
  


After they’d gotten cleaned up and were settled back in bed, Mat said, “That was…wow. We can do that again. Any time you want.”   
  


Tito flushed a little. “Ok,” he paused. “You know, I’ve heard that people can come just from being rimmed.”   
  


“Are you challenging me to see if I ‘m one of these people?”   
  


“If you want to.”   
  


“Challenge accepted. Next time we’re all alone,” Mat said, yawning. “Come on, let’s sleep. The kids are going to be little balls of energy.”

 

“I’ve been telling you that all night,” Tito laughed. “Night Mat. Love you.”

 

“Love you too Tito.”

 

*

 

They went and got the kids the next morning (well, technically later in the morning); the kids were pretty subdued on the ride home, but once they got home, it was like a switch had been flipped. Mat and Tito flopped into bed, exhausted.

 

“You know, we didn’t tell anyone about the marriage thing,” Mat said.

 

“We’ll do it on the weekly Skype call,” Tito decided.

 

They planned a summer beach wedding, and then their parents each took the kids for a couple days so they could have a “proper” honeymoon.

 

“Remember that challenge we’d talked about?” Mat asked as they made it to their private bungalow.   
  


“Yeah, what about it?”   
  


“Wanna give it a try?” Mat grinned. Tito did as well.   
  


“Ok, yeah, sure. Lay back and…” Tito laughed as Mat stripped out of his clothes. “Get naked,” Tito finished.   
  


“You too,” Mat said. Tito did, then came back to the bed. He made out with Mat for a few minutes before rolling Mat over onto his stomach.   
  


“Go ahead.” Mat said, before Tito could even ask if it was ok. Tito wasted no times in getting down to business.   
  


The first press of Tito’s tongue still made Mat tense a little, but he quickly relaxed and let Tito do his thing.   
  


Soon, Tito’s fingers joined his tongue, and Mat was arching up off the bed.   
  


“Fuck!” Mat said.   
  


Tito moved his fingers just a little, so they hit Mat’s prostate. Mat came up off the bed again and let out a moan. Tito kept working on that angle and slid his tongue in just a bit further.   
  


“Shit, gonna,” Mat gasped out.   
  


“Go ahead babe,” Tito said, moving his fingers around a little more. Mat’s back arched as he came with a curse and Tito’s name on his lips.   
  


“Jesus fuck,” Tito said, hand going to his own dick. It didn’t take very many strokes before he was coming onto Mat’s back. “That was…”   
  


“Yeah,” Mat said. They laid there for a couple minutes, catching their breath, and then Tito got up to get them a washcloth to clean up with.   
  


Once they were cleaned up and settled back into the bed, Tito looked at Mat. “I love you.”   
  


“Love you too.”   
  


“You should bring back your longer hair,” Tito said, running his hand through Mat’s hair.   
  


“We’ll see,” Mat said. He paused, then chuckled. “You want to show Mikayla how you got your awesome braiding skills, huh?”   
  


Tito flushed. “Yeah. Besides, I always kind of liked you with the longer hair a bit more.”   
  


“We’ll see,” Mat replied, smiling. “Go to sleep now. We got three more uninterrupted days to celebrate this marriage, and I fully intend to use each day to the fullest.”   
  


Tito chuckled and kissed Mat. “Love you.”   
  


“Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged it as a "non-con" episode because Tito really doesn't give Mat the choice to make a decision on whether or not to say no to it the first time. They later talk about it and work things out, but I figured I'd rather be "safe than sorry" and tag it just in case.
> 
> First time writing rimming fic- let me know if something doesn't seem right. I'll admit, I watched a lot of porn videos on rimming/read some other works here on AO3 to figure out how to write this.
> 
> This originally was going to be more "plot"-focused; somehow, it turned into mostly porn instead.


End file.
